


Have it your way

by space



Series: Space's Hawaii Five-0 Comment Fic [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Danno loves bacon, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Steve loves Danno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space/pseuds/space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny <i>loves</i> bacon. And Steve. Mostly bacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have it your way

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember what this was written for - Phonesexathon, maybe? Anyway, I was cleaning up some files and happened upon it, found it humorous, thought I'd share. :) Evidently the prompt was: -Steve is making breakfast, Danny is still in bed, feeling lazy, so he calls Steve.

"You have got to be kidding me?”

Danny just laughs. It comes out raspy and rough, sleep still tangled in his vocal cords like the sheets around his legs. “What are you doing?”

Steve huffs. “ _I_ am being a productive member of this household, awakening when the clock still reads AM, dressed and moving.”

Danny just rolls on his side, pulls his pillow closer so he can prop the phone between his ear and the fluffy cotton. Hands-free, baby. “ _You_ are a freak and have probably already participated in a triathlon this morning, as well as Operation Clean-All-The-Things and hell, you probably saved a kitten or two along the way. It’s Saturday, Steven, normal people like to… hey, what’s that smell?”

“I’m making breakfast.”

“Bacon?”

“Maybe.” Steve's voice drops an octave, the residual sarcasm of earlier dripping into a honey-rich baritone that Danny now Pavlovian-ly equates with ‘fuck yeah, best sex ever’. “What’ll you give me if I bring some up to you?”

Danny doesn’t realize that his hand has slipped into his boxers and is already stroking until his groan echoes in his ears. And through the phone line.

“Danny, what are you doing?”

“Uh… oh yeah, babe,” he gasps at the tight squeeze of his fist. “Bring me a plate piled high with bacon and maybe you’ll find out.”

“You… you‘re so… fuck.” A loud clattering sound reverberates in stereo, over the phone and up the stairs. “Fuck you, I’m coming.”

“Better hurry, babe,” Danny taunts. “I might just beat ya.”

_fin_


End file.
